Feeling Weak
by Matt the vast
Summary: Takes place 3 months after the rescue and reunion, hiccup was having a great day until he heard Gunner a snot nose brat, talking about Astrid killing Alvin and making fun of hiccup, feeling upset he runs off into the woods, making it worse Dagur the Deranged tries to capture Berk. Can hiccup save Berk, how will Astrid make him strong
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place 3 months after the rescue and reunion, hiccup was having a great day until he heard Gunner a snot nose brat, talking about Astrid killing Alvin and making fun of hiccup, feeling upset he runs off into the woods, making it worse ****Dagur the ****Deranged tries to capture Berk. Can hiccup save Berk, how will Astrid make him strong**

Chapter 1: weak

It was a beautiful day on Berk, Astrid woke up to the sun shining in her window with her dragon Stormfly peeking in. she smiled as she patted stormfly on her head letting out a soft purring sound.

"Good morning stormfly… are we ready for a great day"?

Stormfly let out a small growl and headed towards her stable; Astrid got dress and headed down stairs to hear laughter. When she came into the kitchen, she saw her mom and dad dancing. Astrid hasn't seen her mom this happy since their first wedding anniversary; they broke when they saw her.

"Oh… good morning Astrid…um did you sleep well"? Her mom asked blushing

"Yea I did…plus I have a lot of work, I have to go to class, fly stormfly…and hang out with hiccup" Astrid replied.

"Oh how are you and hiccup doing by the way"? Achelous asked.

"Hiccup and I are doing great he as a great ideal for class today I hope it will be excited…I better get going then" she answered as she picked up her bag and headed out the barn to get stormfly for dragon school. Stormfly cocked her head to the left when she saw her rider running towards her with smiles; she let out a small growl. Astrid placed her saddle on Stormfly and took to the skies; she closed her eyes to let the air hit her face throwing her hands into the clouds. Then there was a loud roar "ROARRR" she looked down to see hiccup and toothless shoot up into the air

"WHOA…UP GIRL" Astrid yelled

"Good Morning Milady!" Hiccup yelled back as he shot into the clouds.

"Your mine dragon boy…come on Stormfly"

Astrid shot into the air to chase Hiccup, but when she cleared the clouds he was gone. As she was flying hiccup was below the clouds, toothless rose just enough so hiccup's head came thru the clouds he started to giggle. Astrid felt something was up, with fast reflexes she swung Stormfly around.

"HAHA" she yelled only to find nobody, hiccup knew how fast she was, but he was quicker with toothless, he could do this all morning. He was flying below her and could hear her talking.

"HICCUP…I know you're here…show yourself" she yelled, he was giggling so hard toothless wacked him in the face from blowing their cover "sorry bud…I can't help myself let's get her to come down, and then we'll surprise her". Toothless nodded hiccup clicked his gears for toothless tail making him fly faster; he shot above to find Astrid flying towards them. He came to a complete stop as she came closer.

"Wait for it" he whispered to toothless, Astrid was gaining ground.

"YOU'RE MINE DRAGON BOY" she yelled hiccup let out a small grin on his face, he clicked the gears.

"NOW" he screamed

Toothless dived thru the clouds, Astrid quickly followed, but before she could catch them…again they were gone.

"What in Thor's name is going on?" she asked confused, even Stormfly was getting upset

Hiccup's plan had work he timed it well, after he went into the dive he clicked his gears to make toothless fly backwards and up, he padded toothless on the head "good job bud…let's see what she does next!" hiccup was having so much fun with his girlfriend he kind of felt bad, he knew he was going to pay for it someday, but he didn't care, this was actually one of his ideals today! He was laughing so hard then he heard the unthinkable!

"Hiccup horrendous haddock III…if you don't show yourself right now" she changes her tone "NO MORE KISSES FOR A MONTH!" the look on hiccup and toothless face _AH Priceless_ he went from laughing to a straight face

"You have until the count of three to show yourself…one…two…" before she could say three toothless quickly turned over and hiccup's head sticking out from the clouds right in front of Astrid. They were flying right above her the whole time he gave her a clumsy smile.

"Do you really think you can just fly up here making me and Stormfly look like fools?" Astrid asked hiccup

"To be honest Astrid this was actually my lesson for the day" hiccup continued "and you're the only one that showed up for class, it's called secret maneuvers…plus it's great for games like TAG YOUR IT" he quickly pulled her toward him and kisses her on the lips. Astrid's jaw dropped as hiccup and toothless shot out of the clouds diving for the academy

"YOU'RE A DEADMAN HICCUP" she yelled but at the same time giggling

"COME ON ASTRID…TRY TAGING ME" he yelled back

He landed into the academy, jumped off toothless only to be tackled to the ground by his girlfriend, both were laugh, he looked at her blue eyes "Tag you're it" she said

"Nope your still it…you never tag me" he whispered

"Oh really?" she replied

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips very passionately, they broke their kiss it was getting dark and decide to head home for the night. As they both walking thru the plaza hiccup over heard some of the teen Vikings talking about him

"Do you have something to say?" hiccup demanded

The teen Viking turned his head, it was Gunner, he didn't like hiccup in the first place, ever since hiccup beat the red death, gunner was so jealous of hiccup, becoming the hero of Berk, getting the girl of his dream_ A/n Gunner wanted Astrid, but she had strong feelings for hiccup_

"Oh I do hiccup!" gunner replied

He came out from the shadows with his gang "I heard that your girlfriend killed the fearless Alvin the treacherous"

"So…I saved her from getting killed by Alvin, I saved her dad...and I was sacrificing my life for her so she could have her father back" hiccup said defending himself Gunner walked over to hiccup

"I don't care what happened…all I know is that you're nothing but weak" he pointed at hiccup "you let your girlfriend jump off your stupid dragon to kill Alvin when it should have been YOU" he pushed hiccup to the ground "do you think killing the red death with your stupid dragon makes you strong and a hero to this island…NO" Astrid tried to pick him up but his goons grabbed her by the arm

"LEAVE HIM ALONE GUNNER" she yelled only to be slapped in the face

"You should have been with me" looking at hiccup "not this lousy soon to be chief" he paused "he doesn't deserve to be chief at all…Berk should have send him off this island for good" he turned to Astrid and started to kiss her, she tried to pull away but he was to strong

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER" hiccup yelled at gunner

Gunner pulled away ran over to hiccup, kicking him in the stomach, Astrid needed help, she head butted on of gunner's goons then cupped her hand over her mouth "AWHOOO" Stormfly and toothless both flew in the plaza, Stormfly let out a growl picked up both of gunner's goons and tossed them, toothless ran over to gunner "ROARRR" Gunner was still kicking hiccup when he looked up he was hit by Toothless tail. Astrid ran over to hiccup as gunner and his friends ran for their lives

"HICCUP" she screamed, he was getting up holding his chest, and blood was seeping from his month

"I'm fine Astrid…are you ok?" he asked

She nodded her head and started to walk toward him but he waved her away, she stopped, her eyes widen she wanted to help him but he jumped onto toothless

"It's best if you go home" he lowered his head to whispered "I need to clear my head"

"Let me go with you please!" Astrid cried hiccup was ready to take off when he looked at her

"Don't cry…I just need find out who the real hiccup is…maybe gunner is right" he replied. Hiccup and toothless shot into the night sky, as Astrid stood there she looked into the sky "oh Odin…please help hiccup"

**A/n: Wow Gunner can be an asshole sometimes, how will hiccup rebound from the attack, or how will Astrid convince hiccup that he is berk's hero, that he is not weak find out next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey gang here is chapter 2, this Astrid's POV talking to the gang at the Great hall to find hiccup and try to help him, plus Astrid explains to the gang about her and gunner past before Hiccup, at the same time they spot Gunner at the docks sneaking Dagur ****the ****Deranged and his army onto Berk. But before they could warn Stoick it was too late!**

Chapter 2:

Astrid's POV

My mind was racing so fast that it could beat me in a dragon race, hiccup had been gone since last night. Nobody knows where he went, I felt worry that he may have left Berk forever. What gunner said to him really hit him like Thor almighty hitting his hammer to the ground, I made my way into the great hall where Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout were sitting at the table and sat next to them.

"Hey Astrid did you find hiccup yet? Fishlegs asked me, I closed my eyes and nodded my head

"No legs…Stormfly and I been looking for him all day, I asked his dad, Gobber…nothing" I answered

"Maybe we should find Gunner and pay him a visit, and teach that boy a lesson" Tuff said punching his hand into his fists

"Did you really have a thing for Gunner at the time before Hiccup?" Ruff asked me

I lifted my head to her question; I couldn't believe she just asked that. I could feel this anger building up like I wanted to climb over the table and sock her in the face, but kept a straight face I looked at everyone and answered the question.

"It was years ago gunner came to Berk on trade mission, I was carrying some things to the forge for my mom.

_**Astrid's Past: A/n this also takes place when dragons made peace with Berk**_

_It was beautiful day on Berk; I got up and headed downstairs to begin my chores. My mom was standing in the kitchen "Astrid I need to take the weapons to the chief's son, so he can sharpen them" as I was making my way to the forge I slipped on something losing my balances and falling to the ground only to be caught by a young boy. I looked up at him, he was tall he had brown eyes and short blonde hair._

"_Thank you…what's your name?" I asked him_

"_The name is Gunner, I come from the island Durham" he replied_

_I don't know what went thru mind, we walked over to the forge where hiccup was waiting for me I handed him the weapons._

"_Hey Astrid…thanks for bring the weapons I'll have them done soon…who's your new friend?" hiccup asked_

"_Oh…this is gunner he…" before I could finish hiccup eyes widen "Oh my father is looking for you let me take you to him" before he could I grabbed gunner_

"_Don't worry hiccup I'll take him to your father, I need you to get those weapons done before my mom grounds me again" so I called for Stormfly and flew him to stoick. Later that night I was sitting by the fire thinking to myself when Gunner came by, we started to talk, then out of nowhere Gunner place his lips on me. _

"_GUNNER YOU CAN'T BE DOING THIS" I screamed_

"_Astrid…my love we are meant to be together" he replied_

_But before he could kiss me again hiccup and toothless picked him up and shot him into the ocean and took me home._

**Back to the Present **

Everyone jaws drop when I finished the story, Snotlout looked at me and folded his arms with sad face

"So that's why Gunner went all out on hiccup, he's trying to make him feel bad about himself so he could leave you and gunner would have you all to himself" Snotlout replied

"I hope your wrong…cause that night I told him that I was in love with hiccup and that I was going to spend the rest of my life with him…and that he saved Berk from the red death" I answered back

It was quite when the doors opened up I turned around to see gunner walking over to us with his nasty smile, then turned to me and gave me a wicked wink.

"Why…hello Astrid my love…and hello dorks, do you miss your precious Hiccup?"

I stood up and punched him in the face, he fell to the ground as stared at him fist clinched wanting to hit more.

"Always defending that weak stupid fishbones you call boyfriend…face the facts Astrid, you love me!" I was ready to lunge at him until Ruff and Tuff pulled me back as I see gunner running for the door I screamed.

"I never loved you, nor I ever will… hiccup will always be with me, I WOULD DIE BEFORE YOU HAD A CHANCE WITH ME!"

With that gunner was gone Ruff and Tuff let me go and I ran out the great hall. Later that night I was sitting up on the cliff with Stormfly where hiccup and I would look up at the stars, I noticed a small flame with smoke in the clouds that has to be where hiccup is whole time. Then I saw a small ship making its way to the docks. I pulled out my little telescope; in the scope I zoomed towards the flag on the ship I couldn't believe it

"Dagur?" I asked confusedly I put the scope to my eyes and looked down towards the docks, my eyes widen in shock when I saw who was helping Dagur onto Berk "Gunner!"

I jumped onto Stormfly and headed towards the village to warn Stoick and the gang. When I arrived it was too late I felt myself being caught in a net causing me to crash to the ground. When I came to I opened my eyes and saw gunner on my right and Dagur on my left, straight ahead I saw stoick and the other riders being held captive. Dagur looked even more deranged then the last time he came to Berk,

"Hello Astrid…um…where's Hiccup?" Dagur asked me

"I don't know…maybe somewhere safe from you" I replied

Dagur slapped me across the face, then let out a evil laugh "HAHAHA…I LOVE THIS ONE" he walked over to where gunner was standing he put his arm around him, then looked back at me.

"Here's what's going to happen ok" he said looking at me "you and gunner are going to get married right here tonight and take over the forsaking island you called Berk with me as your army leader…then we find hiccup and his pet dragon and kill them both" I needed to release Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout to find hiccup fast

"When gunner came to me years ago and told me about his dilemma, I made gunner move to Berk to make hiccup feel guilty about himself, forcing him to leave you and his village useless, when he was out of the picture, I would captured Berk and you would be force to marry gunner and I would take over Berk forever"

"So this all time…it was nothing but a fake, gunner why…how could you?" I asked

"Because Astrid I was in love you… I wanted to be with you, and you NEVER DID. Instead you ran off with that little fishbone _hiccup_ I felt hurt, betrayed… so I left Berk to seek revenge.

I looked up, I saw Hookfang, meatlug, barf and belch, and Stormfly waiting for me to make a move, I felt a small dagger land in my hands, and begin cutting the rope

"Well I'm sorry for ruining your life…but I'll never marry you ever!" My hands were free

"WAHOOOO" I screamed, the dragons shot down scooped up the riders, and began fighting off Dagur's men.

"GO FIND HICCUP FAST…HE'S AT RAVEN'S PIONT" I screamed to Fishlegs

Fishlegs flew towards Raven's point. Gunner ran towards me only to be drop kicked in the face. Dagur drew his sword and charged towards me, I duck between his legs kicking him in the manhood. I got up pick up the battle ax and stared at him.

"YOU WILL MARRY GUNNER… OR DIE" Dagur screamed

"I RATHER DIE THEN MARRY THAT ASSHOLE" I replied back

We were fighting near the cliff, you could hear the sounds of the sword and battle ax clanking together. Dagur was swinging his sword so fast, but I didn't care I was too quick for him. He charged towards me swinging downward with his sword, I swung my ax upward whacking the sword out his hand and kicking him to the ground

"It's over Dagur…you lose!"

I stood over Dagur's body, it was over then saw him jump up and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I dropped the ax to the ground I looked down and saw a small dagger sticking out of my chest

"It's over for you" he whispered

Then he pushed me over the cliff, as I was falling to my death I could see my life flash before me, I closed my eyes one last time "I'm Sorry Hiccup…I LOVE YOU" as I descended faster to the ground I felt myself landing in the arms of a strong skinny boy, I took one look saw hiccup then felt unconscious.

**A/N: wow this was the longest chapter I have ever written about Astrid POV I have Chapter 3 ready, which is Hiccup's POV please read both, then review for ideals for chapter 4 which is the battle between hiccup, gunner and Dagur, and I'm sorry I haven't added Stoick in this story yet, been trying to get this stories done before HTTYD 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey gang here is chapter 3, hiccup POV walking around in the woods near Raven's point anything he says in his mind in italic, talking to toothless with dragon language, possibility committing suicide, at the same time, fishlegs finds hiccup to tell him that ****Dagur the ****Deranged has taken Berk and plans on killing everyone.**** Thanks for following me please review these chapters…until then ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: Astrid's wisdom

**Hiccup's POV:**

It felt like a sword I just finished being pushed into my heart, the day had started out great that's until "_Gunner"_ waving my hands into the air "_had to ruin everything…I'm not weak… who do you think you are?" _I was walking around yelling at myself, toothless was sitting there looking at me very confused

"ROARR" toothless roared

"I'm sorry bud… I just can't stand gunner… he's nothing but the tip of Thor's lightning bolt"

"_It could be worse…he would have taken the women you love!" _Toothless said

"Thank you… for nothing you useless reptile" I said

"_Well if you're going to act like that, then I think I need to leave you alone" _he said turning towards home _"but if I were you" walking _over to me nudging his head into my chest_ "look deep into your heart…you'll soon find the answer!" _with that he ran off heading for Berk_._

I looked at him leaving, gave a somewhat smile, but It wasn't enough I walked over to the creek found some of the weapons I keep just in case there was an emergency I pick up and griped the battle ax in my hand I felt so angry inside. My mind was playing tricks I could hear gunner laughing at me calling me a loser, kissing Astrid…the women I love.

"_DAMM IT GUNNER…I WISH YOU WERE DEAD" _my thoughts screamed

I threw the battle ax towards the tree closer to me only to miss a few inches as it landed in the dirt, I felt pathetic, maybe the gods did hate me_, "Maybe I don't deserve Astrid…becoming a hero…being chief…or deserve to alive at all!"_

I was standing at the top of the cliffs looking down, thinking about the worse like "_how would my dad feel…Astrid marrying Gunner...blah" _it was enough I widen my arms took on leap and started to fall to my demise. But before I hit the ground I heard the roar of the night fury swopping in to catch me and landed near the creek.

"_Hiccup How Stupid Are You… You Could Have Died" _Toothless screamed. I looked up at his green eyes; did he really shed a tear?

"I'm sorry bud…I feel like I don't deserve to be here…I feel everyone still hates me" I said holding him

"_I know what you're going thru but I need to get your head in the game I saw fishlegs running toward us" _toothless replied back I stood up to see fishlegs running towards me so fast Thor shot him with a lightning bolt, with his hands waving in the air.

"HICCUP" he yelled I ran over to him giving him a pat on the back. I ran over to get some water after a few drinks he had come down.

"What happen legs…is everything ok?"

Fishlegs stood up and began to explain everything.

"Gunner snuck Dagur the Deranged onto the island and has captured Berk and demands that Astrid and Gunner get married, and that you and toothless turn yourselves in or he will destroy everything you love starting with Astrid"

I felt a sharp pain in my chest like someone just stuck a dagger into me, but I couldn't waste any time I jumped onto toothless and headed back to berk. Toothless was flying faster than before; we were in view of the island. Dagur ships were at the docks, in the distance there was a group of villagers standing on top of the tallest cliff berk has ever had. I could see Dagur holding a blond hair girl in his arms; along with a loud scream…it was "ASTRID"

"AHAHAH" she yelled as Dagur push her off the cliff, I clicked the gears for the dive bomb. Toothless shot down right under Astrid, as she fell into my arms. Dagur's men started to shoot arrows at us but we managed to escape along with the other riders. We flew back to raven's point where it was safe, when I dismounted from our dragons I held Astrid in my arms, she had been stabbed in the chest by Dagur.

"Oh Astrid…I'm so sorry…_sniff…_I'm so sorry" I whispered crying

Astrid opened her eyes lifted her hand to wipe my tears away, I held her so tight that I didn't want to let her go.

"Hiccup" she whispered

"Yea" I replied

"Gunner set up the whole thing… it was a trap the whole time; he played you from the start just so that berk was defenseless" hiccup cupped her face as she let out a soft cough

"You mean everything he said was a fake?" I asked she nodded softly

"Hiccup…you were never weak, from the day you beat the red death till today, you've been nothing but strong…noble" she took a small breath "and a hero, those people you thought hated you… called you stupid, dump, pathetic…actually need a hero right now…the strong man I see right now…the one I fell in love with…is you hiccup horrendous haddock III"

I saw her turn her close her eyes and turned her head I placed my hand over her heart…it still had a beat but a soft one. I had place her onto stormfly looked at her

"Sneak her to the healer and fast the rest of you release the villagers from Dagur's men…as for me"

I jumped onto toothless looked at Snotlout, fishlegs, and the twins

"I'm going after Dagur and Gunner…their going to regret messing with hiccup horrendous haddock III" I grabbed my bow and shot straight into the air towards Dagur and Gunner

**A/N: WOW what a great story so far. Looks like Dagur and Gunner are really in for it, what does hiccup has in store with them, will Astrid survive her injuries only time will tell please review and give me ideals for the finale battle…this is Matt the Vast sighing off!**


	4. Chapter 4 Viking Strong

**Ok guys here is the battle you all been waiting for, I was really hoping for more reviews from my pervious chapters, I hope you like this chapter here's what we know so far. Hiccup was about to end his life when he found out it was all a set up, Astrid hurt badly, and Dagur has taken over Berk. So here is Chapter 4: Viking Strong**

Chapter 4 Viking Strong

Dagur was standing near the cliff he was looking out towards the ocean; he could see a huge black dragon figure with a rider on its back flying towards him he gave an evil smirk.

"Ah so the famous Hiccup has come to surrender to me" he made a evil laugh "HAHAHA"

Hiccup placed his arrow in the bow pointed at Dagur, toothless speed picked up. Dagur drew his sword ready for battle. Hiccup saw the light tower ahead; his eyes widen, and began his attack. He shot his arrow towards Dagur. With turn of his sword, the arrow was knocked down, Dagur looked up.

"Is that all you got Hiccup…I expected more from a weak ass Toothpick" Dagur said

"TOOTHLESS…PLASMA BLAST" Hiccup pointed toward the light tower

Toothless shot at the light tower that caused a huge explosion, Dagur and his men took cover. There was a loud Roar from toothless, Dagur looked up for a split second to see hiccup jump off and kick him in the face. The other riders raced into the village and began their attacks on Dagur's men, Fishlegs released Stoick, the twins and Snotlout went to Dagur's Ship and destroyed them, and Stormfly had Astrid on her back flying over to the healer.

Gunner was at the great hall steps watching the whole thing unfold, he saw Astrid's dragon fly over towards the healer's his hands clinched into fists. He started to follow only to be stop by Stoick.

"Your mine…devil" Stoick said throwing a punch to gunner, knocking him to the ground, he continued "you're going to pay for what you did to my son…this village…and…" before he could finish Gunner jump up pulled out his dagger and struck Stoick in his side. Stoick collapsed to the ground covering his wound with his hand, with Gunner looking over him.

"The only thing your going to do is nothing…Berk will be mine, hiccup and his girlfriend will be executed, and if you live you'll be my slave forever" gunner said running after Stormfly. Near the village the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs released the rest of the people. Snotlout looked up; saw Stoick lying on the ground.

"CHIFE" he yelled

They all flew to him, Fishlegs landed first then Twins then Snotlout, Ruffnut grabbed the first aid kit and began aiding Stoick, she was able to stop the bleeding and bandaged him up. Stoick looked over to her and began to speak

"I'm fine thank you…you are the bravest Vikings I have ever seen…your parents would be so proud" he looked over to Snotlout "I need you to find hiccup…Gunner is going after Astrid go quickly" Snotlout nodded and raced towards Hiccup

Back near the cliff Dagur was lying on his stomach, he opened his eyes and could see nothing but fire around him. He turned his head and saw a furious boy; there was a ringing sound in his ears making it hard for him to hear

"GET UP" Hiccup yelled

Dagur tempted to get up to face him, but collapsed, hiccup walked up him, kicked him in the stomach.

"I SAID…GET UP" he yelled louder

Dagur got up stared right at hiccup, now both face to face, hiccup picked up his sword, and so did Dagur. Dagur ran towards hiccup with sword swung into the air, hiccup began running toward him.

"Clank…Clank…Clank…Wham" both clashing at each other before hiccup punched Dagur in the face

"Not so deranged…are you Dagur" hiccup continued "after I'm done with you…you and gunner is going to be sent off on ship towards the ends of the earth and spend the rest of your lives in hell!" Dagur wiped the blood of his face

"Oh hiccup your pathetic…trying to be like your father. Well guess…YOUR NOT. Once you're dead gunner will own berk, I kill all your dragons including your night fury". They both charged at each other swords.

"CLANK…CLANK…CLANK" hiccup threw punches left and right, he's whole body was in rage, he couldn't stop thinking how they hurt the women he loved, his home, the people on the island. Hiccup turned around saw Dagur lounged at him, he ducked from his attack. With a quick jump Dagur swung his sword at hiccup one last time "CLANK" as he went for the last blow, hiccup kicked him with his good foot in the stomach smacked his sword out of his hands…and

"WHAM" hiccup punched Dagur so hard like Thor almighty throwing his hammer down, that Dagur flew off the cliff heading towards the water

"YOU…WILL PAY… FOR THIS HIC…SMASH" He yelled as he hit the water and disappeared

Snotlout made it to hiccup he jumped off hookfang and ran over to him

"Where…Is…Dagur" Snotlout asked running out air

"Gone…and" hiccup looking over the edge "never coming back" Snotlout looked at him with a smile

"Well that's good…but you need to get to Astrid fast…gunner ran after her after he attacked your dad!"

"DAD" Hiccup yelled

"He's fine…he has a cut but he's going to make it…go save Astrid HURRY" Snotlout yelled

Hiccup called for toothless, he jumped on and headed for the healers hub. When he arrived he saw gothi lying on the floor, he went over and helped her up.

"Are you ok? Where is Astrid?" hiccup asked

She grabbed her stick and started to draw, hiccup started to learn gothi langue just in case Gobber couldn't be there for some unrelated reason. Hiccup watch as she draw fast, she was drawing gunner grabbing Astrid and flying her to the highest point of the mountain of berk.

Hiccup jumped on toothless "let's go bud…Astrid is in trouble"

Now with toothless mad, he shot into the air faster than lighting strikes, they were coming up to the highest point of the mountain hiccup could see gunner waiting for him, when toothless was in range he got ready to fire his plasma blast

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" gunner said to toothless who back off the plasma "one move and the bitch gets it" gunner had his dagger close to Astrid's neck, she was still unconsciousness

"Let her go gunner…this is between you and me" hiccup said eyes widen as gunner pressed the dagger deeper to Astrid's neck.

Hiccup was in a difficult situation, he needed to get Astrid away from Gunner _"but how"_ he thought to himself, and then he saw the little blonde hair open her eyes. Hiccup stood close to toothless and pulled on a latch.

"No Hiccup she belongs to me, and if you try to stop me…I'll kill her" Gunner said holding the dagger tight

"Then you'll be alone for the rest of your life" hiccup explained

"Then I'll kill myself too…that way we both live happy together in Valhalla…and you will have nothing, NOBODY LIKES YOU HICCUP" Gunner explained

"That's where you're wrong Gunner, the people of Berk love me for whom I'm…yes I saved the town from the red death…WHY…because I wanted to sacrifice my life for them, cause of all the pain they cause me, calling me useless, dumb, stupid. But that day everyone saw Stoick the vast's Son useless hiccup fly into battle risking his life for the people of Berk and…protecting the women he loves. That's why Astrid killed Alvin…was because she was protecting the man she fell in love that day…I hiccup horrendous haddock III" he finished

Hiccup looked over and saw a tear from Astrid's eyes, she heard the whole thing. He pulled out his bow, arrow and pointed at Gunner.

"Now I'm going to ask you one for time…Let her go…or I'll kill you" Hiccup said

"Sorry hiccup…but if I can't have her...then nobody…not even you can" gunner said

Gunner started to slide the dagger across Astrid's neck, when her eyes shot open she grabbed Gunners hand and bit down on his hand releasing the dagger, she lifted her leg to kick away from him, only to grabbed and thrown over the cliff.

"TOOTHLESS…GRAB HER" hiccup screamed

Toothless let out a loud roar and jumped off the cliff descending after Astrid, he flew right under her, flipping over on his back, she fell right into his paws. With another flip he extended his wings and shot back to the cliff. Hiccup had turned toothless's prosthetic wing into automatic mode which allowed him to fly without hiccup, when toothless landed hiccup let out a small smile only to hear Toothless's roar. He looked and saw Gunner running towards hiccup.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN" Gunner yelled

He tackled hiccup to the ground, toothless set Astrid down and ran over, picked up Gunner and tossed him into the back side of the mountain knocking him unconsciousness

"Thanks Bud" Hiccup said patting him on the head. He went over to Astrid held her in his arms

"Astrid" he whispered

"Yea…hiccup" she replied

"Were you awake the whole time I said those things?" he asked

"Yes" she responded nodded her head

"I love you" he said

"I love you too Hiccup" she said as she went to sleep. Hiccup tied Gunner in a net; he climbed onto toothless's back with Astrid in his arms he pointed to toothless.

"Let's go home bud"

Toothless let out a small roar and took off to the skies as they were flying thru the night, Astrid opened her eyes to the moon, hiccup kissed her forehead as she let out a small sigh. In her mind she said _"Hiccup maybe skinny…but he isn't weak…he's the strongest Viking that I fell in love with"_

**A/N: Wow what a great Chapter I think it was. Hiccup was the better Viking tonight, not only coming to his senses, believing in Astrid who gave him the wisdom and the courage to take on Dagur and Gunner at the same time, now please review and let me know what you think should have happen in this chapter I will not be upset or mad, I need to know what I could have done better this one was hard to write, that's why it took so long, so please read it review and ill have the conclusion of Feeling weak Tomorrow Matt the vast signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: ok guys here is the last chapter of this story, Spoiler alert I'm going to try writing a story before HTTYD2 it will be about thawfest…but with a twist. It is called Thawfest-Couples edition I don't think I saw anyone writing a story about it so I'm going to take a whack at it, plus if you have any ideals for me please post them when you review my story. Anyway back to the conclusion of this story, I hope you like it **

Chapter 5

It was a long night; Hiccup flew Astrid over to the healers so they could finishes cleaning her wounds. Then flew over to the docks to witness Gunner being shipped off from Berk, it's a Viking tradition you do something evil, you get sent off on a boat and pray that the gods don't kill you! When hiccup landed next his father Stoick

"Dad…are you ok?" hiccup question him

"Yes son…did you get Astrid back safely to the healers?" Stoick asked

"Yea they healed her, and request that she gets some rest…it's been a rough night" Hiccup replied

Hiccup and his father stood there as they saw the other men tying gunner to the boat, when they were finished Stoick walked over to gunner and began to speak.

"Gunner you have been found guilty for treason, and have been force to be sent off into ocean water…Is there anything you would like to say for we sent off" Stoick demanded. Gunner lifted his head "Yea I do…HICCUP" Hiccup walked up to the boat with toothless standing next him snaring his teeth, just in case Gunner was going to attack.

"I don't even want to hear what you have to say…you've done nothing but betrayed this village, my friends" hiccup said lowering his head then gunner began his speak

"I hope you have a wonderful life, I will soon return…and when I do, I will take everything you love starting with Astrid…" before he could finish, hiccup planted a right punch to gunner's face knocking him down. Hiccup jumped off the boat cupped his bad hand, turned towards gunner

"Good luck with that…cause I'll be ready, and if you step on this island again, I will kill you…Send him off" Hiccup demanded

Stoick's men pushed the boat away from the docks and watch it disappeared from Berk with Gunner gone forever. Hiccup was making his way back to the healer to see Astrid only to be stop by his father.

"Son…go gets some rest, you can go see her tomorrow it's been a long night" Stoick said putting his arm around his son. Hiccup nodded his head and placed his arms around his father, with toothless following them to their house for the night.

**The next morning**

**Astrid's POV**

When I woke up, still felt the sharp pain from the dagger, I looked around and saw Stormfly lying on the floor next to me. I saw my cloths lying on the chair as I went to grab them, Stormfly lifted her head let out a soft growl, I walked over locked heads with her and rubbed her side.

"That's my girl…mm…I missed you too, want to go flying?" I asked

Stormfly flapped her wings with excitement, so I went and got dress, the healers came over and gave me the ok to leave, I placed the saddle on her back, climbed on and flew into the skies. It felt so good to have the wind wiping in my face, then I opened my eyes to my name.

"Hey Astrid" Ruffnut said

The gang was here, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout. But I didn't see hiccup at all. I landed near the academy I jumped off Stormfly patted her on the head

"Good Girl" I told her, I saw everyone land into the academy; I looked over at Snotlout who began to explain about last night

"Well…your boyfriend really stood up to Gunner…and Dagur…well let's just say both never had a chance" he came up to me and patted me on the shoulder I gave him a small smile. But there was still something bothering me

"Fishlegs" I asked

"Yea Astrid" he answered

"Did you see Hiccup this morning, I was flying over the island, and I didn't spot him" I asked Fishlegs was ready to explain when Tuffnut cut him off

"I saw him leave his house real early…he went to see you, then a split second he and toothless went towards the woods…that's at least what I saw"

I jumped on Stormfly and headed towards the cove, that's the only place he would go, the place he met toothless for the first time, or when he took me on that romantic flight. As we were flying thru the air my heart was beating fast, I don't know why, but I felt I needed to be with him, after what happened last night. I landed near the cove not to be seen I jumped off quietly and looked for hiccup, as I was scooping the area I heard a soft growl behind me I turned only to be licked in the face a black dragon.

"Toothless…hehe…stop shhh" I said

He stopped and look at me with his green sadden eyes like he wanted to say something, he let out a small roar, I cupped my hands on his nose and gave it a small kiss, he let out a small snort then nudged my face with a small purring sound

"Where's Hiccup" I asked

Toothless started to trout towards the cove, I was following him till he came to a stop and nodded, I walked over and what I saw cause my jaw to drop. I saw a skinny Viking shirtless, and doing fighting simulating. I crawled down, started to sneak up behind him. When I place my hand on his shoulder, I felt myself being kicked from underneath, falling on my back.

"OW" I screamed

"Oh Astrid…I'm so sorry" hiccup said looking scared

I felt myself being wrapped into his arms, not letting go, I finally pulled away holding his hands with mine, we both giggled for a little bit, then I saw toothless nudge hiccup towards me as I kissed him passionately, it was the longest kiss, I could feel his hands move to my waist, pulling me closer to him, I placed my arms around his neck. I bit his lip asking for entry; it didn't take long as our tongues were fighting over dominance. We finally broke for air; I looked at his greenish eyes

"Hiccup?" I asked

"Yea Astrid?" he replied

"What are you doing…and how long have you been here" I asked. He looked at me with his greenish eyes, without missing a beat he replied.

"Well…I know what you told me that night about being strong the whole time, giving me confidence to defeat Gunner and Dagur…so after I saw you this morning sleeping, I made a promise that I would continued to train, get stronger, wiser, cause I have a feeling this isn't over with Dagur and Gunner, and if they do come back I want to be ready!"

I couldn't believe what I just heard; I just pulled him close to me and started to kiss him passionately. We broke for air I grabbed his hand and took him over to the water I took my boots off and helped him take his prosthetic leg off; we both sat in the sand with our feet in the water. I looked over and saw Toothless and Stormfly fooling around, it take me a second on what to say.

"Hiccup…what I said last night…I meant it; you may think you're weak" placing my hand on his heart and pointing at his head "but you're strong here and here, and there is nobody in this world who will take that away from you…I love you Hiccup, always have…always will" I moved closer and kissed his soft lips. I looked at him and gave him the slightest grin

"Well since we got the whole day to ourselves…want to play a game?" I asked

"Sure what did you have in mind?" he answered

That's when I made my move I pulled him close to me planted a soft kiss on his lips and shouted

"TAG YOUR IT…COME GET ME DRAGON BOY"

I jump out from the water laughing jump onto Stormfly and shot into the skies only to be chased by the one man I fell in love, hiccup horrendous haddock III. If anyone tried to get in between us…they better think twice.

**Authors POV**

It was definitely a beautiful day on Berk, Astrid was able to prove to hiccup that he wasn't weak; she knew that from the start. As we fast forward, we see a little boat that crashed landed on an island, the two Vikings were Dagur and Gunner being greeted by a mysteries Viking, only they could see his back

"So you wish to seek revenge on the haddock clan… what's it in for me" the mysteries man asked

"You get to have Berk all to yourself…just help us make hiccup pay and destroy everything he loves including the women he stole from me" Gunner said

"I know every tactic he has…in return I want his Night Fury" Dagur told the mysteries man. It didn't take long for the mysteries Viking to agree to the terms

"It's settled then… we'll work together and destroy hiccup and his precious island, forever"

When he turned around letting out an evil laugh, it was the one man they feared the most ALVIN THE TREACHEROUS

**A/N: Oh no HE's Back, AHAHAH. This time all three want to destroy hiccup, the next major story will be a continues from mission gone wrong, and from feeling weak, like I said if you want to help me, give me ideals, but it won't be publish after I write the three more stories, one of those is the thawfest-couples edition and two more after that, then the battle of all battles. Until then this Matt the Vast signing off **


End file.
